


Time is Always Warped By Perception. Don't be Fooled.

by azyren1004



Series: my speedwrites (or my sprites as I like to call them) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 15 minutes at 2am yay, Angst, Cheating, Hanahaki Disease, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non Idol AU, Post-Break Up, married, overall sad lol, speedwrite, speedwrite debut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyren1004/pseuds/azyren1004
Summary: Prompt: TimeTime is always said to be forever constant, unchanging. But time flies away from Doyoung faster than the eye could see as his life ever so subtly falls apart.Time stops for no one.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: my speedwrites (or my sprites as I like to call them) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798135
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Time is Always Warped By Perception. Don't be Fooled.

Time stops for no one. Forever constant, unchanging. But at the same time, so much can change with time.

Doyoung wonders at what point did Jaehyun’s eyes morph from love to indifference. When did Jaehyun go from seeing stars in Doyoung’s eyes to seeing nothing but ugliness? Did he imagine the moments they had together wrong? He thought they were to be together until death did them part. 

What went wrong?

He only remembers the time when Jaehyun first asked him out, under cherry blossoms, crisp breeze and clear skies. When they were elated, innocent and happy. He remembers the time when he felt exhilarated every time Jaehyun took him out on impromptu trips, blasting music under the roaring lights, the times where they had long, deep talks under the stars.

The memories flash before his eyes by the second.

He remembers the time where they got married, their first time, their first home, their first everything.

But everything, unfortunately, has an expiry date.

Because most of all, he remembers the first time he felt his world crumble. When Jaehyun told him he was leaving him. He found someone else. Someone more “interesting”. Someone who gave him more attention, more sex and lastly “wasn’t so prudish and uptight”. He found his “real true love” and no matter how many times Doyoung begged him to stay, he left, leaving him crying on his doorstep. Jaehyun got married to his love 3 months after. 

So Doyoung is all alone as he claws at his throat again and again as the petals fall from his mouth to his bloodied blanket. He feels dizzy, he can’t breathe through the roots that sink into his lungs and he feels so, so, cold. But no one is there to lend a hand, reach out or save him, for perception is such an ugly thing. It lies, it distorts the truth to tell the person what they want to see, what they want to hear. For it tells him that Jaehyun would come back, run through the door, kiss him hard and sweep him off his feet. That this was all a just a dream,

Because Jaehyun would never leave.

Doyoung clutches the petals close to his heart as the world darkens around the edges. He can taste the salt as the last tears fall down his cheeks and finally, he drops onto his mattress. His hand falling lifeless as the petals tumble out of his hand, making a slow, graceful descent to the floor.

Love, what a beautiful, cruel, pain.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was my first speedwrite ever. My friend gave me the idea and the courage to post some of the speedwrites I'm most proud of here and I thought it would be appropriate to show people where I began.


End file.
